Girl (One Shot)
by StormSun
Summary: HappyXOC Just a little story between the Killer and his girl. May make into a story depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note: **I have decided to make this into a full story. A few reviews have noted that they prefer the characters who make new rules and don't take the cheating. I also enjoy the stories where the rules of the run don't apply, in the actual story that will be the case. This was something I was just toying around with, but no worries my OC will not be one to just take the rules!

* * *

"Girl."

That was all it took. One word, one single word. It didn't matter if she'd been angry with him moments before, that one word in his voice always had a strange affect on her. Most times it made her feel almost safe, it was the closest he would ever get to having a pet name for her. It was the same word he would use as he was hovered over her, making her brain and body shatter into thousands of pieces. What he would groan into her neck. That was she needed to get a grip back on her anger. The thought of him with someone else, some other woman leaving marks on his body. She rolled her eyes and stepped even further back.

Happy fixed her in his dark glare, tilting his chin down to look at her from under his brows. The same look he used when he was trying to be even more intimidating than he already was. His predatory look.

"Girl," he took a step forward still keeping her fixed in his gaze, "I'm not gonna tell you again. What happens on runs stays on runs. You knew that."

"Exactly! They stay on runs! They don't come trailing home after you, to our home! And to leave those marks on you as a slap in the face to me!," she paused momentarily. Trying to see if her words had any effect on him. Not seeing any change in his face she continued, "it was bad enough just knowing that when you were gone you were fucking anything and everything. It bothered me, God does it piss me off. But that's the way this life works and I loved you, so I dealt with it. But this, it goes too far past my point of dealing." She leaned against the kitchen counter, letting it take on most of her weight. With her last few words the tears she had been holding in since this afternoon finally started to slip through and slide down her cheeks. She let them fall, she didn't see the point in wiping these away when she knew more were just going to fall in their place.

Happy closed the distance between them, effectively blocking her by placing his hands on either side of her on the counter. "You listen to me, and you listen good. The gash that followed me here? She doesn't mean shit to me, she's just some fucking whore who I kicked out after I realized she was trying to leave marks," he gripped her chin in his hand, making her look at him, "do you really think I'd let anyone leave marks on me the way you do?" He dropped his hand from her chin and moved it to her waist. His fingers slid below the fabric of her shirt, pushing it up as his hand moved upwards on the extensive ink she had on her side. Right before he hit the fabric of her bra he switched and moved his hand back down, causing a shiver to run through her body she hoped he wouldn't notice. Happy smirked when he felt her shiver. Letting his hand stop at her waist, squeezing hard. "This ink means something, means a hell of a lot of something," his thumb dipped below the band of her shorts, rubbing the rest of the ink nobody but him had ever seen.

An electric current went through her body when he rubbed the lowest part of her ink. His voice had gotten deeper as he had gone on, his gaze shifting from one of anger to lust. "Hap," she had to stop herself as his thumb threatened to go lower. She shifted her weight trying to make him remove his hand from where it was burning her skin. His smirk returned when she shifted, but didn't move his hand. Instead he pressed his thumb harder into the ink.

"This smiley face," he said as he circled the ink, "means you are mine. It means you are the only one allowed to leave your mark on me. It means you did something for me that nobody else has. You got your hands bloody for me Girl, don't ever think I'll let you think that doesn't mean something. That you don't mean something to me."

"Happy, I" the rest of her words were stolen from her lips as Happy crushed his mouth to hers. The kiss was forceful and feverish, like he was trying to prove his point by kissing her. He removed his hand from her hip and undid the buttons on her shorts, letting them fall to her feet. His hand resumed its place on her hip before once again running up the ink on her side. Only this time it didn't stop at the hem of her bra.

He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her bra, earning a small whimper from her. "Don't you ever doubt me Girl." He said as he began roll her nipple between his thumb and index finger. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes" she whispered, it took everything she had to nod her head. Her skin was on fire, but she needed him to do more than just touch her. She took her shirt off the rest of the way, freeing her neck to him. She cocked her head to one side and bucked her hips against him, "Please Happy." Like he needed any other invitation than that. He latched his lips onto her neck, biting and sucking his way to where her neck and shoulder met. He bit down hard, using his tongue to sooth the mark.

She grabbed for the hem of his shirt, wanting to be able to feel his skin under her fingertips. He shrugged off his cut, placing it behind her on the counter, before pulling his shirt off over his head. The shirt had barely hit the floor before she began to rake her nails across his torso, leaving raised red lines behind.

Happy growled before he twisted his hand into her hair and brought his mouth down onto hers. She parted her lips and his tongue darted in, fighting hers for dominance. She ran her hands up from his stomach to the back of his head, pulling him closer. His cock was hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself into her as deep as he could, but first he had a point to make. Happy pulled back and she caught his lip in her teeth, worrying it. Happy let out another growl before bending his knees and scooping her up to throw her over her shoulder.

"C'mon Girl, got something for you." He said as he slapped her ass hard over his shoulder.

He kicked the door to the bedroom closed behind him, throwing her down onto the bed. "Nice asshole. Just leave dents in all the doors of my house," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Girl, I'll leave all the dents I want in MY house." Happy barked. He undid his belt and toed off his boots before climbing over her body. Hovering over her he dipped his head down to capture her lips once more. Reaching behind her he undid the clasp to her bra, pulling it off her and throwing it across the room. He trailed his lips from her hers and down to her throat and even further down to the swell of her breast, where he bit down hard. He wanted to leave a mark and he was sure that bite would. He took one stiff peak into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth as rolled the other between his fingers. She arched into him; grinding herself onto his leg trying to relieve the ache he was giving her.

As he switched his mouth to her other nipple, his now free hand wandered down to her underwear. Running his hand over the fabric causing her to shudder. She whimpered when he took his hand back, bucking her hips to try to get him to touch her again.

Slowly he pulled her panties to the side, stroking her folds with his middle finger. Finding her already wet and ready for him he slipped his finger into her. He began to pump his finger in and out of her, curling his finger inside of her. She arched up into him, griping the sheets and biting her lip. He slipped another finger inside of her, pumping and curling his fingers as he ground the heel of his hand into the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs.

He could feel her getting closer to her peak. His fingers pumped faster as he looked down at her. She had her head thrown back and a moan on her lips. The coil in her belly was tight. Right when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she hit her peak. Her entire body went slack as her mind splintered into thousands of pieces. She didn't have time to catch her breath. Happy had withdrawn his hand and removed her panties, and was lining himself up with her entrance. He took hold of one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder. Fisting his hand in her hair he forced her to look at him, and pushed into her fully in one swift motion.

She couldn't help but moan his name and throw her head back, "Happy." He pounded into her hard and fast. Forcing her forehead up to meet his. Her nails raked down his shoulders and arms. She couldn't stop the moans from coming even if she had wanted to. It felt too good, he was too good. The familiar feeling was building fast; she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

"Don't ever doubt that you. Are. Mine." Happy grunted, thrusting with each word, slamming into her hard on the last word. That was all it took, his name fell from her lips as her orgasm hit hard. Her walls clamped down on him, making him follow her with his own soul shattering orgasm.

He rolled off of her and down onto the bed next to her. Pulling her to him, holding her body pressed against his own he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, "I didn't mean to go mega bitch on you, but with everything that's happened I guess it just got the better of me." She looked up at him and found him staring at her with his familiar dark gaze.

"It's fine Girl." Happy replied as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Hey Hap?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had a faint smile on her lips; combined with the post sex glow she was absolutely breath taking. She was always beautiful; he'd never understood why the club princess had agreed to be his Old Lady. But she had, and fuck it all if anything was going to separate them, not if he had anything to do with it.

"Love you too Girl" Happy said as he pulled her tighter to him. He could already feel today catching up with him and he was tired. She reached down and pulled the blanket over both of them, snuggling in closer to him. That was the last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!

First off I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. And apologize for my absence.

I am planning on continuing this story, however I have been super busy with finishing up my last few months of college. I graduate with my Masters on March 7th people, at 22 btw! Now is the hunt for a job and a house because I also received a new fur baby and need the bigger space. But on the bright-side I'm going to finally have some free time to write again, also working on a novel so all my writing basically stopped.

Sorry to keep you guys on the hook for so long, but hopefully I can actually get some time to work on this and some other story ideas I have :)


End file.
